The Kingdom of Albion
by Lord Hadrian Black
Summary: The Kingdom of Albion rose after the fall of Grindelwald, and King Charlus and his Court changed the world building large magical cities and changing the laws of magic. But like every great Empire - there are those who want to see it fall. Watch as Prince Harry takes on the man who betrayed his Grandfather and killed his parents: Albus Dumbledore, and Dumbledore's Army.
1. Chapter 1

**The Kingdom of Albion**

**Chapter 1**

**The Lord's Tower, Founder City, 2000 AD**

Prince Harry paced back and forth in front of his grandfather, King Charlus' desk, the other occupants of the room could tell that he was angered by the news that he had just heard.

"What do you mean that traitor showed his face at Beauxbaton and the Hitwizards didn't immediately arrest him?" He turned and faced his grandfather, "They let them get away due to their incompetence. Its because of him that your only son and daughter in law, my parents died. We cannot allow him to out maneuver us at every turn, something needs to be done."

King Charlus gave his grandson, and only Heir to the throne a withering look, "Don't you dare bring the deaths of your parents into this. James was my son and Lily was my daughter in everything but blood." He stared hard into Harry's eyes, "No one wants Dumbledore brought in more than I, Harry but these things take time."

Lord Thomas Slytherin nodded his head, "You should listen to your grandfather my Prince, Dumbledore has many underlings that will carry on his crusade to end this Royal Dynasty and destroy all that we have built." He stepped forward and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "We cannot allow Dumbledore to be successful, that is why we cannot take chances with him."

Harry sighed, "You are right of course Tom." He turned to face his grandfather once more, "I'm sorry grandfather for acting foolish, and it does not befit one of my station."

Charlus let out a bark of a laugh, "All is forgiven my son, just know that Dumbledore will be brought to justice and we will be there to serve it to him." He turned to face Tom, "Lord Slytherin, prepare our Hitwizard forces here in Founder City and then have them rotated with those in Godric's Hallow and Durmstrang."

"As you wish, your majesty. I will coordinate with Lord Black and Lord Longbotttom."

Charlus nodded his head, "And speak to Lord Malfoy about the Arch Angel initiative, I think it deserves some thought."

Lord Thomas Slytherin nodded his head as he left Prince Harry and King Charlus alone within the Royal Office.

Harry stared out the large bay windows that enabled him to see the entire city; he could see the Hogwarts Academy of Magic on the far side of the city just at the base of the mountain. Harry's godson and ward Teddy Lupin would be there with his friends from Ravenclaw House (which he had been sorted into) now in class since Magical School starts at age 4 – that was according to the new education laws that King Charlus had put in place back in 1943 when he took the Wizarding throne with help from Lord Thomas Slytherin and Lord's Black and Longbottom.

Together they had changed much for the better, they had reinstituted the Wizards Council, a council of the Lords of the Noble House's who were the ruling body who only answered to the King and Royal Family. The new Royal Dynasty secured the alliance of all the Noble Magical Houses and then created a new country in Europe, called the Kingdom of Albion ruled by the House of Potter.

Almost immediately King Charlus and his Court started building Metropolises across Albion, starting with Founder City that was built around Hogwarts and eventually grew to claim Hogsmeade too. The area around Hogwarts wasn't the only site for the construction of a city; the area around Beauxbaton and Durmstrang was also turned into a magical metropolis.

Godric's Hallow was one of the last places to be declared a magical city, since people believed that it would be lucky to live in the ancestral city of the Royal Family, and it caused the rural town to be turned into a metropolis in under five years without the King and his council overseeing the reconstruction.

"How are Teddy's studies coming along?" Charlus asked, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

The twenty-year-old Prince smiled fondly, "They are going well, it seems that he is a full fledged Metamorphagus like his mother. Every day I see more and more of his parents in him, he wants to join the Hitwizard Corp. after Hogwarts. I'd prefer it if he stayed out of harms way."

Charlus smiled at his grandson, it was good to see this side of him: the father side. Teddy had been born in 1995 when Harry was only fifteen years old, and Teddy's parents Remus and Nymphadora were killed in 1998, when Teddy was only three years old.

Harry at age eighteen, as his godfather, immediately took custody and began to raise Teddy as his own son, but with a healthy reminder of whom his true parents were. Charlus knew though, that Harry also took care of Teddy because he felt guilty over their deaths, they had been body guards for the young prince, and had died in an assassination attempt on his life.

Ever since then, he had done nothing but give their son the world since they had given their lives for his.

"I've been thinking son, I wish to give the Lupin family Magical House status for all that they have done for our family… How would you feel about that? Do you agree?" he peered over his glasses at his grandson to see a small smile form on his face.

"That would be a perfect way to honor Remus and Nymphadora, Lady Andromeda would appreciate that greatly." Harry spoke with a frog in his throat, as he thought of two of his closest friends.

"Splendid, I think we will bestow it on Teddy when he turns seven, he then can start taking lessons in becoming a Lord from either Lord Black or Lord Malfoy, as they are his closest relations."

"No, grandfather, I will take his lessons. He will learn to rise above everyone, I will teach him as I always have." Harry looked directly into Charlus' eyes, "He is my son, adopted or not."

"Ay, Harry, your grandmother and I wouldn't have it any other way." He winked at his overly serious grandson, "Which brings me to my final thought, will you be home for dinner? You know Dorea has missed you these last couple weeks, and Teddy will be there."

Prince Harry ran his hand through his hair, "I just need to get cleaned up, but yes, I was planning on returning to Potter Castle for dinner and to retire for the night. I've missed being in Grandmothers tender care."

Charlus just smiled and shook his head, "Just remember to leave the official business here, Dorea will only want to hear about your love life." He then stared hard at Harry, "Or lack of one I suspect."

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed with an indignant tone, which only sent Charlus into a fit of laughter.

* * *

**Defense Tower, Founder City, 2000 AD**

Lord Thomas Slytherin walked with Lord Sirius Black II and Lord Neville Longbottom through the halls of the Defense Tower of Founder City, it was where the barracks for the Hitwizard Corps. Could be found.

They had quickly gathered up the required squads and would be transferring them to Beauxbatons where the squads in Beauxbatons would then move to Godric's Hallow, and so on.

It was a way to give the squads a change of scenery and a way of keeping the Hitwizards who would become lazy on the ball since they are never in one place long.

"As you can see Lord Slytherin, we have already begun the transfer process." It was Lord Neville Longbottom, even though he had a Mastery in Herbology, he also had a Mastery in Defense, one that made him invaluable when it came to training the Hitwizard Corps.

"And what of the new training techniques? Have they been implemented into active training?"

"Yes, yes they have." Neville stopped and looked down at a group of Hitwizards training on the field below, Sirius stopped beside him, "and if I do say so myself, Lords Black and Slytherin, you'll find these new techniques matched with the bracers that William Prewett and the Weasley twins came up with put our forces on an even higher plane. The ability to channel elemental magic… my lord, I never thought we'd ever see the day."

Sirius smiled, "It helps that all Magical youth follow the same schooling regulations, which in the last fifty years have become extensive with students starting at age four." He turned away from the window and faced his companions, "Every day I see little Teddy he shows me something that is just amazing, Tom, what you and Charlus have been doing for the Kingdom has brought us to the forefront of the magical world. We are uncontested."

"Uncontested except for Albus Dumbledore." Tom spoke quietly, but they all heard it. You could feel the anger build within all of them. "He still remains a constant thorn in our side. His orchestrating of the Prince and Princess' deaths and the destruction of your own parents minds Neville, now more than ever we need to get away from the past, we need to move forward into a new century and some relics just don't make the cut."

"That's why we need to move swiftly my fellow Lords." The new voice startled them as they all turned to see Lord Lucius Malfoy standing a few feet away.

Tom's eyes narrowed at the Lord Malfoy, "What have you heard Lucius?"

"My, my, in a rush are we Tom?" Lucius said with a chuckle, "I have it on good information that Dumbledore has found an Heir to the House of Dumbledore and plans on using this Heir to take down the throne."

Sirius laughed outright, "He'd be foolish to use the Heir of the House of Dumbledore. We'd know what he was up too almost immediately." He then turned away from Lucius to look at Tom, "Besides, we know about the Granger girl already and plans have been out in motion to nullify her."

Tom nodded his head in agreement as Lucius smiled. "I was just asked to bring this information to you, had I known you already had it I wouldn't of wasted your time."

"Think nothing of it, and since you are here and I did have something to ask of you…" at Lucius' nod, Neville continued, "Me and Lord Slytherin have fully seen the testing of the Arch Angel initiative and we would like to schedule a meeting with you in the next week so that you too may better understand what this could mean for us and the future of the Kingdom."

"I will have my Elf meet with yours." Lucius nodded his head at the three Lords, "By your leave."

* * *

**Unknown Location, 2000 AD**

Bellatrix Lestrange sneered at the soldiers around her, they were all green. They had never seen combat never mind been in a strategic plan. Dumbledore was a crackpot if he thought this mission would be a success. And yet, here they were two squads, one under her control as a General in Dumbledore's Army, and the other under General Alastor Moody, heading towards Founder City where they would start surveillance on Teddy Lupin.

The overall plan was to kidnap him, Bellatrix knew that some suspected it was for ransom but she understood Albus Dumbledore on a different level, no he planed on raising little Teddy Lupin as a martyr for the cause. For some reason this fact didn't really bother her, having long since lost many friends and soldiers over the years in Dumbledore's Army.

When King Charlus took control of Europe after the Dark Lord Grindelwald, many people were disinterested with feudal system that he had created and wanted it to remain a democracy, at least that was what Albus Dumbledore had wanted, since he was always in the publics favor and would retain his positions in the government.

And so Albus Dumbledore had secretly created an army of dissenters over the years, as he was a Lord in the Kings Court, and Lord of the Noble House of Dumbledore. Thus it came to a shock to much of the population when in the year 1981 Lord Dumbledore had massed a sizeable force (which also included Bellatrix herself) and attacked the Royal Palace in Godric's Hallow.

It was that battle that Prince James and Princess Lily were killed, and Prince Harry orphaned.

It became clear to Bellatrix over the years that Dumbledore became less concerned with saving democracy and the way things were and more concerned with just overthrowing the Crown. Other than that, Bellatrix knew he had no other plans for afterwards.

Bellatrix knew, deep inside of her thoughts hidden behind the strong shields that she had in place to protect her mind, that Dumbledore and his Army were nothing but an annoyance at most to the Kingdom of Albion, but she would not abandon the Lord and cause she swore fealty to.

"_Bellatrix, be aware that once we're in the city our muggle devices will stop working."_ Alastor Moody's voice annoying chirped in her ear.

She sighed in annoyance, "I copy Moody. I'm not a rookie, I can do my job effectively." There was a reason she was the most feared witch in the world, and it was definitely because she had a sadistic streak that she shows perfectly well in battle.

There was of course not to mention that she alone had killed more people than any Dark Lord of the past – a record that she was very proud to bread.

She was wanted in more countries than she knew, just on war crimes alone.

"_Heh, I knew you can lass, but it's those greeners with you that concern me."_ He said in his gruff voice, before yelling, _"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"_

She felt the earpiece crackle and fizzle out as they breached the ward lines. She turned to the soldiers under her command and ordered, "You know what we're here to do. So do it, and do not fail me."

The men and women all nodded and preceded to get off the truck into what looked to be a dense forest, the men and women began to look around in wonder, and Bellatrix shook her head, many of these witches and wizards had never grown up in Britain even though they were born there or had parents that were born there.

"This is the Forbidden Forest," She gestured to the over brush around them, "Or what's left of it, King Charlus had much of it cut down to build Founder City around Hogwarts."

Once everyone was done unloading everything that they would need Bellatrix motioned for them to head out into the forest, it would be a long trek until they reached the city limits – but they couldn't risk coming in through the main gates.

* * *

"…_. The House of Slytherin was reborn when the last remaining heir of Salazar Slytherin, Thomas Marvolo Riddle came forward as the heir, but since he couldn't get the majority vote required to enable him to take up the mantle of the recently thought dead House he was denied…."_

"…_. Months after the failed voting attempt Lord Charlus of the House of Potter approached Tom Riddle and convinced Tom Riddle to support him in his attempt to take the throne…"_

"… _Once Lord Charlus had been Crowned King Charlus he had declared House Slytherin reborn in Tom Riddle, and renamed him Lord Thomas Slytherin, Lord of House Slytherin, Lord of the Kings Court for his assistance in placing him on the throne…"_

"… _Lord Thomas Slytherin married Cassiopeia Black, who was Queen Dorea's sister. Lord Thomas and Lady Cassiopeia had two children, a son, Adrian Slytherin and a daughter, Salaria Slytherin. Salaria Slytherin married Lord Sirius Black II and they have two children. Adrian Slytherin is currently the Heir to House Slytherin, he had married Amy Crouch and they have two children, a daughter: Lysandra Slytherin and a son: Salazar Slytherin II…"_

_-Exert from: The Magical Houses of Albion, A History: The House of Slytherin by Rita Skeeter_

* * *

**Unknown Location in Asia, 2000 AD**

"Severus, I don't understand why I need to go through this training – I am already proficient in the mind arts." The woman whined as Severus Snape sneered.

"Because you foolish girl, you are the Heir to House Dumbledore – and in a few years time you will take up Albus' mantle within the King's Court since House Dumbledore was never Exiled, only Albus himself." He poured himself a glass of water and took a large sip. "Therefore, you will know secrets that those who are _much_ more proficient would love to know, and they would certainly be able to get these secrets from you."

Severus watched emotionlessly as the girl slumped to the ground and cried in frustration. "Hermione. Granger. Hermione Dumbledore." She stared up at him in shock as he called her by her new name; he was the first to do so since her naming ceremony. "You will need to be adequately prepared for every encounter that you will have there. Just because you will be Lady Dumbledore, doesn't mean people will worship you there, it would be the exact opposite to be truthful."

She looked at him in confusion, "but I will be Nobility will I not? Will that not afford me a little respect?"

He laughed scathingly, "Foolish girl, you will always be a mudblood to them no matter how much more accepting they are of fresh blood." He shook his head negatively, "no, they will believe you the worst sort, the kind who is there to destroy what they hold dear."

He stared down harshly as tears welled up in her eyes.

"And it will be true, you are a mudblood, because that is exactly what you are to do. You are to destroy everything that they hold dear." And with that Hermione burst out into tears as Severus turned and stalked from the room, their lesson was over for the day.

* * *

"… _King Charlus has created a new department within each cities Ministry called The Department of New Blood (the DNB for short) which will locate Muggleborns within a month of their birth when at such a time agents for the DNB will step in and erase all memories of the children from the muggle's memories…"_

"… _The children are then brought to the Department of Magical Families, where the children are given a betrothal contract to a son or daughter of a magical family, the Muggleborns children are then placed into said families custody as a full member of that family…"_

"… _The DNB check up on each child to ensure that the child is happy and loved, they also have monitoring charms on the child until the child reaches the age of majority... they take each child's safety very seriously…"_

"… _The King believes that that hatred towards Muggleborns is connected to them not knowing our culture and traditions, therefore by having them raised along side our children it puts them on a equal footing in knowing about our culture and traditions…"_

_-Exert from the Daily Prophet, 1956, by Gertrude Wood_

* * *

**Potter Castle, Godric's Hallow, 2000 AD**

Queen Dorea watched as her only grandson, Prince Harry came down the stairs from putting his godson down for bed and walked into the parlor where she and Charlus were sitting and enjoying the quiet of the roaring fireplace.

"He went out like a light," Harry said with a fond smile, "He was so excited that I was back from my trip."

Dorea smiled kindly, "He idolizes you Harry, you are the only father figure he knows. You were all he could talk about this week."

"He was quite the chatter box this week, I'll tell you" Harry laughed as his grandfather added his two sense, and despite the fact that Teddy had probably been more than annoying to Harry's grandparents, they loved him more than anything. He was their first great-grandchild for all intents and purposes. He did live in Potter Castle with them, and thus they have grown to love him like their own.

"He is very excited to spend the day tomorrow with myself and Lady Andromeda." Harry commented as the quiet laughter died down. "But I do need to get away early, me and Neville have to start our Preparations for the Arch Angel Initiative."

"I forgot that was tomorrow night." Charlus spoke quietly from his chair as he stared into the fire, "Are you sure you want to go through with it? And will Lady Andromeda be alright with Teddy alone?"

Harry rolled his eyes at his grandfather, "Yes grandfather, I'm sure. How can I expect my own men to go through with it if I wouldn't myself? Besides, this will change magic for the rest of history." He shook his head to clear his concerns as he spoke again, "and Draco will be there to help his aunt with Teddy."

"You trust the Heir to the House of Malfoy to freely son, you know they can be slippery."

"Don't worry, I trust Draco – he wont abandon the loyalty and friendship that we have for anything."

Dorea coughed into her hand politely, "Now that you fine gentlemen have _talked Shoppe_," she turned to Harry with a playful look across her face, "Did you meet any nice young ladies in New Madrid while you were there? When can start planning the wedding?"

Harry shook his head exhaustedly as his grandfather chuckled to himself.

"_Grandmother."_

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know – I've been on a two-year hiatus, but I've been working on this plot for a while! Any comments and support will be welcome! I know it's only a small glimpse of what this world has, but I will be welcome to suggestions if you have them.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here's Chapter 2, I hope you enjoy. Also: I have not picked a pairing yet, although I am interested in hearing what you might like. I also have a poll on my profile so don't forget to vote.

I feel I should mention that this story will be full of character death and betrayal. Not all is as it seems. Not everyone is as honest as they seem. Be prepared for the worst, and the best too I think.

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**The Kingdom of Albion**

**Chapter 2**

**The Senate Room, The Lord's Tower, Founder City, 2000 AD**

Prince Harry sat next to his grandfather King Charlus as they listened to the Lords in the chamber bicker back and fourth, _someone_ had decided to bring up the war against Lord Dumbledore. The King sighed dejectedly as he glared at his heir, who had foolishly caused an argument within the noble body.

The King knew that Harry had his reasons for getting the chamber riled up, obviously it was to get them to go along with whatever he had planned for that front.

King Charlus watched with a bored expression on his face as his grandson stood and walked towards the center of the chamber and addressed the members of the chamber, "Lords and Ladies, please settle, settle." He stood proudly as he waited for the last of the members quieted down to hear what he had to say.

"Very recently one of my contacts has come to me with a compiled list of names of important members of Dumbledore's Army." Even the King sat up to listen attentively, "and effective immediately, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastian Lestrange, Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, Elias Dodge, Hestia Jones and Peter Pettigrew are wanted dead or alive with a 20 thousand galleon bounty for each of them."

Murmurs ran through the hall as Harry continued to speak, "Albus Dumbledore is also wanted for treason, alive for 100 thousand galleons or dead for fifty thousand. And as of right now, everyone in the Kingdom will know their faces – should they come here we will find them the second they step inside our cities."

"This is excellent news!" called Lord Lucius Malfoy from one of the upper seats of the room, "but what can you tell us about the Arch Angel Initiative? Is it successful?"

Harry stared down the Pureblooded Lord, "Actually Lord Malfoy there is a test run tonight that you are more than welcome to join." He spoke coldly, and Lucius knew he had crossed a line with the young Prince and just nodded his head affirmatively. He would go to that viewing so that he could finally see what had gotten the young Prince so excited.

The excited voices of the Lord's of the Chamber carried throughout the room as they talked about the Arch Angel Initiative and what it could mean, none of them of course knew what it was or what it would do.

From the back of the room a voice called, "That's all swell your Majesty, but the real question is who will be leading the hunt for your list of traitors? Hmm?" the voice was snide and sharp, you could hear the dislike he held for the Prince as he spoke.

Prince Harry narrowed his eyes at the naysayer and spoke crisply, "Lord Cornelius Fudge, I'm glad you asked." He paused and turned to the door of the Chambers as it opened and dark figure walked in. "General Regulus Black II will be leading the hunt for these traitors."

The entire chamber went silent as they observed General Regulus Black II stop in front of Prince Harry before bringing himself into a kneeling position.

"You will of course remember that General Black is the brother of our esteemed member Lord Sirius Black II. Also, do not forget that it was he who put down the vampire uprising of '94 with very low casualties on our side." He stared down the known dissenters of the group before speaking once more, "He also has my full confidence that he will be nothing but successful."

* * *

**Secret Hideout, Founder City, 2000 AD**

Bellatrix was beyond furious, this simple mission had just become a lot harder for them to complete. Once they had found the perfect hideout in an apartment near the Hogwarts Academy she had sent one of her soldiers out under a disguise.

He had returned not an hour later with wanted posters that proclaimed a 20 thousand-galleon reward for the capture or death of Moody and herself – this effectively benched them for the remainder of the mission since everyone would know their faces. That left a lot of the work to the men and women who came with them, these fresh recruits were going to be under a lot of pressure, and that could end up making or breaking the mission.

Bellatrix silently cursed whoever had the idea to pass around these posters.

* * *

"… _General Regulus Black II is considered by many to be the most ruthless General in all of the Kingdom's history… as a young officer in the Hitwizard Corps. He proved his efficiency by successfully planning and orchestrating many missions…"_

"… _He was elevated to the rank of General in 1993, a year before the Vampire Uprising… It was during the Vampire uprising that he proved just how ruthless he could be to get what he wanted…"_

"… _With the permission of the Royal Court he was allowed to use a few Muggle's as bait to find the Vampire Covens… He in turn used just under a million muggle's from across Europe and the Kingdom… None survived…"_

"… _After the Kingdom had to spend the next months covering up the entire fiasco to stop the muggle's from ever knowing that so many of their brethren had been killed it had turned out that General Regulus Black II's use of the muggle's was a success since he had then hunted down and destroyed every single Vampire Coven across the Kingdom of Albion…"_

"… _Six years later, in 2000 AD General Regulus Black II was chosen again to serve King and Country by Prince Harry, and was ordered to track down and bring to justice the traitors who had sided with Dumbledore in the cataclysm of 1981…"_

_-Exert from: Famous General's of the Kingdom by Joshua Goyle_

* * *

**Founder City, 2000 AD**

Prince Harry was walking out of the Lord's Tower as he felt a presence walk up beside him. "Hello Tom, what can I do for you?"

Lord Thomas Slytherin stepped in line next to Prince Harry, "Harry are you sure it's a good idea to use Regulus to hunt down those traitors? You know how enthusiastic he can be."

Harry chuckled as he could almost hear the infliction of worry in Tom's voice, the normally stoic and cold Lord was fond of Regulus and Harry knew that should something happen to him, Tom would mourn him like a father would mourn a son.

"Don't you worry, old friend," he said with a smile to Tom, "Regulus knows exactly what he's to do. He will not come in harms way." Harry continued walking into the busy streets of Founder City with Tom following in step. "You know Tom, I one day will inherit the Throne, and when that day comes I wish to expand our Kingdom."

Realization dawned in Tom's eyes, "You're using Regulus to test the defenses of the Asian Ministries."

Harry gave him a sly smile, "Yes, yes my friend. But not only that, he will begin to set up bases around all of Magical Asia's places of importance that way we will be able to assimilate them into our Kingdom easier."

"Have you told your Grandfather about this?"

"No Tom, you know he doesn't believe we need to expand. We have all of Europe, the great Kingdom of Albion." Harry stopped and turned down a street that headed towards the Hogwarts Academy of Magic. "But we can be greater! And we will be."

Tom looked around wildly, "Aren't you worried that someone could overhear us right now?"

Harry laughed outright, "My Heir ring has a muffling spell and a notice me not charm on it, rest assured that no one has heard us on this day."

Harry stopped walking and turned to his friend, "This is where we part Tom, and I am needed at Hogwarts with Lady Andromeda to spend the rest of the day with young Lord Teddy."

"Of course your Majesty, I will see you tonight."

"Yes, until then."

* * *

**Defense Tower, Founder City, 2000 AD**

General Regulus Black II sat in his office at the Defense Tower, the lights were off and his eyes were closed. He was reviewing his life, and that of his House, the House of Black. He knew that many believed him a monster in the Kingdom, due to his blatant disregard for life as he sacrificed thousands of muggle's to help him achieve a goal.

And maybe he was a monster.

But that didn't change the fact that he had been a hero once. He, Regulus Black II, loyal son to the House of Black, had been a hero before he had been a monster.

It had been at the peak of peace times for the Kingdom, all was well from the west to the east of Magical Europe that was the Kingdom of Albion. Where the Throne of King Charlus of the Royal House of Potter sat.

Then the exiled Lord, the Lord Albus Dumbledore of House Dumbledore spawned a small civil war, which was named the cataclysm after Lord Albus Dumbledore attacked the Royal Castle in Godric's Hallow and killed Prince James and Princess Lily.

That was the day that changed everything.

* * *

**Royal Palace, Godric's Hallow, 1981 AD**

Captain Regulus Black II walked down the narrow hall of the Royal Palace, he had been placed here on active duty not even a year ago and he had done nothing but play the part of loyal soldier and the honored second son of the House of Black.

Behind him, twins Fabian Prewett and Gideon Prewett the heirs to the House of Prewett walked. The three of them had been assigned to the Royal Palace together, and even though they were his subordinates, they were also cousins and friends.

There was very little to any action at the Palace, which was a good change of pace from being on the outer area of the Kingdom where some rebel groups still fought their Imperial assimilation.

A commotion from behind him caused the twins and Regulus to turn just in time to see a Hitwizard come running towards them screaming in fear down the long hallway, Regulus looked on in confusion as he started to walk towards the man, his eyes widened in shock as he watched the man get cut down by the killing curse.

"To arms! The Palace is under attack!" Regulus called as he and the Prewett's made their way down the hall to meet the attackers.

"_Rupere foedus impius lumen!"_ Called Regulus as a black light spun out of his wand and stuck the Enemy Wizards and made their bodies shrivel up and die.

He heard Fabian and Gideon throw their own spells at the enemy, and watched in grim satisfaction as the last of the Enemy Wizards were taken down.

Regulus turned to speak when the wall just ahead of them was blown apart, Regulus and the Prewett twins watched as one of the attackers was thrown through the wall. He had come from the Main Entry way Regulus noted to himself.

"Fab, that's the Main Entry way!" Gideon remarked to his twin.

"I know Deon, what do you suppose we do Captain?" Fabian asked their superior officer.

Regulus didn't turn to them as he spoke, "we check it out." And started to walk towards the hole, Fabian and Gideon followed him.

What they saw was not at all what they were expecting: bodies littered the floor, both Hitwizards and those who had been attacking the Palace. The tall pillars that used to be spread throughout the room were nothing but crumbling ruins, the paintings and statues also lay in waste. In the center of the Main Entry hall was a lone figure kneeling over another body that was lying limp on the floor.

The power could be felt throughout the entire hall, this wizard had been the one to do the damage.

"Captain Black." the voice spoke coldly, but Regulus recognized it instantly.

"Milord Slytherin, what is going on?" he asked in shock, "who would do such a thing?"

"My nephew, Black." A choked out gasp came from the kneeling Lord, "They took my Nephew."

"My Lord," Regulus spoke softly as he stepped into the ruined hall, he shot the Prewett twin's a curious look. "I'm not sure I understand, who did this?"

Lord Thomas Slytherin stood up straight with his back to the Hitwizards; they could literally feel the anger and power reeling off of him, as he turned to face them.

"Dumbledore has betrayed the Kingdom, Black." He spoke coldly and Regulus recoiled in shock, "My nephew, Prince James, the Heir to the Throne was cut down by that usurper. Is that clear enough for you? He lays dead because he wouldn't bow to Dumbledore."

The Hitwizards stared in horror, "What of these attackers? Who are they?"

Lord Slytherin held his nose up as if he had smelled something foul. "Who they are doesn't matter, the fact that they serve Dumbledore and betray the King and Kingdom means their lives are forfeit."

An explosion could be heard from the left wing of the Palace, and Lord Thomas Slytherin turned to his companions. "We need to get Princess Lily and Prince Harry to safety, _that_ is our main priority."

The Hitwizards nodded their heads, "When we locate them, you are to get them out of here and to Founder City where they will be safe with the King and Queen. If Dumbledore is there, only I will engage him. We have an old score to settle. Understood?"

The Hitwizards quickly agreed and set off following Lord Slytherin to the left wing where they had heard the explosions. They had reached the room at the end of the wing where they knew the Royal Nursery was located.

They had just entered the large Nursery just in time to see Princess Lily be cut down by a killing curse from Lord Albus Dumbledore, the ex-Headmaster of Hogwarts. He turned just in time to repel and counter Lord Thomas Slytherin's instant attack.

Regulus turned to the Prewett twins, "We need to find Prince Harry, and he is the most important person in the Kingdom. Our lives mean nothing if he dies."

He needed no response from the twins as they made their way across the room to where the cradle sat. In it, a tiny black haired, green-eyed baby sat quietly staring up at him. Regulus picked him up and cradled the child to his chest with his left arm, so that he could still cast spells with his right arm.

He turned and saw that the twins were watching Lord Albus Dumbledore and Lord Thomas Slytherin duel, it was a sight of grand magic that even Regulus had trouble following. Dumbledore was using his mastery of transfiguration to his benefit as he sent a bear and lion towards Lord Slytherin.

But Lord Slytherin was no slouch either, as a master of both the Dark Arts and Summoning he was able to combat Dumbledore's chaotic style effectively as he summoned creatures made entirely of flames to meet Dumbledore's transfigured animals.

The whole entire Palace shook by the magic being used in the room before them.

"We need to get out of here." Gideon spoke as if he was in a trance, and in a way the duel before him had captivated himself and his companions.

"Yeah, dear brother, no shit." Fabian spoke, as he turned and started towards the door that they had came from. "Quickly, the way we came. We can get out through the front entrance."

All three of the wizards made their way with the Royal Heir, Prince Harry safely in Regulus' arms. Regulus wasn't certain that leaving Lord Slytherin there was the best idea, but if he had stayed and something happened to the young Prince Harry then he'd never forgive himself.

After all, Regulus had married Prince James' sister, Jasmine. That made him Prince Harry's uncle, and he would never shame himself or his House with failing the young Prince.

They came to the Main Entry hall where they were immediately cornered by a group of the attacking wizards. Fabian quickly sent out a wide area-shearing curse that took out two of the Wizards, while Gideon used a gust of wind to send the three on the right into the wall with a sickening crunch.

One handedly, Regulus summoned the heart of one of the middle two wizards, and sent an explosion hex at the others head, blowing it clean off. Regulus and the Prewett twins had made it to the front entrance, when the door was blown open sending them flying backwards from the backlash. Regulus luckily kept his arms wrapped tightly around the young Prince.

As they got to their feet they noticed four new figures in the destroyed entrance, two they recognized, Severus Snape and Alastor Moody.

"Severus! You'd betray your first friend?" Regulus spoke quietly, although all heard him, "Princess Lily is dead. Dumbledore killed her. Is this what you wanted?"

Severus said nothing as the two unknown wizards rushed forward to engage the Hitwizards. Fabian turned to Regulus and spoke in a hushed tone, "Captain, you go out through the back, it should be clear. We will take care of these guys."

"You need to get Prince Harry to safety." It was Gideon who spoke this time.

"What- Are you sure?" There was hesitation in Regulus' voice.

"Yes, go Captain!" yelled Gideon as he sent a pulse from his wand that sent the approaching wizards backwards. He followed it up with a cutting curse to one of the unknown wizards midsection, effectively severing him in two.

Fabian engaged both Severus and the other unknown wizard sending a thousand needles from his wand into the body of the unknown wizard, and then shielding from Snape's Rotting curse.

Snape sent out two cutting curses and then a killing curse, watching as Fabian dodged the first two and ducked the other.

Moody and Gideon quickly came to blows using explosion hex after explosion hex in an attempt to blow each other up, but only really destroying the room more.

Gideon quickly dodged a killing curse from Moody, and sent out a stunner and then a cutting curse. Moody dodged the stunner but was caught by the cutting curse: he fell hard to the ground his right leg cut right below the kneecap.

Gideon breathed a sigh of relief as he felt his energy drop. He turned and went to assist his brother with Snape when he saw a green glow creep up from behind and then suddenly he knew no more.

Fabian saw his brother get hit by the killing curse, and used his magic to push Snape back into the wall, he turned to see his brother fall to the ground, as Moody dropped his wand arm, he had obviously used up a lot of magic to send out that killing curse.

Fabian saw red and unleashed an area-shredding curse that tore Moody apart, permanently disfiguring him and taking his left eye.

Snape saw his chance and cast a killing curse, taking Fabian down for good. Snape crawled over to Moody and felt and feint pulse. Coughing and muttering about crazy old men, he used his emergency port key to get them to safety.

* * *

**Defense Tower, Founder City, 2000 AD**

Regulus had gotten Prince Harry to safety that day, and had later went home and held his own daughter and cried about the loss of his brother and sister-in-law.

But it was in that moment that he swore he would serve Prince Harry faithfully and unconditionally forever, because he had failed to save the boys parents whom it had been his job to protect.

A few days after, Lord Slytherin had approached him with the hand of friendship, and since then they had worked together to get many things done in their world, and Regulus himself had benefitted from it by being promoted many times over the years.

Regulus smiled as he saw a photo on the desk of a young Prince Harry and his daughter, Ariel Black sitting together on a porch swing at one of the Black's many cottages. They were best friends during childhood, since they were cousins and born the same year – it meant they grew up together, often taking many of the same classes.

Regulus for many years had hoped that Harry might show an interest in Ariel, so that they may marry. Not because he wanted her to be Queen, but because he didn't trust anyone else with her hand. Unfortunately his daughter had gone off to play in the social circles of Beauxbaton City right after she graduated from Hogwarts and he knew that it wouldn't be long before one of the French Magical Houses of the Kingdom approached him with a betrothal contract.

But, there was always the hope that she might one day end up with the young Prince like he wanted.

If only.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't forget to review. Thanks!


End file.
